


Diabelskie sidła (miłości, oczywiście)

by Etincelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Why men love bitches
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Piętnastoletnia Molly zupełnie nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie zdaje sobie sprawę, że pała wybitnie namiętnym uczuciem do niepozornego Artura Weasleya. Rzecz w tym, że Artur w stronę Molly nie pała niczym szczególnym, uważa natomiast, że Lucy z Hufflepuffu ma urocze dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy się uśmiecha. (Lucy uśmiecha się zawsze). Wszystkie sposoby zdobycia serca wybranka zawodzą i sprawa wydaje się beznadziejna, gdy z pomocą Molly przychodzi Selena i jej cudem zdobyty mugolski poradnik dot. relacji damsko-męskich.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy, w którym Molly ze szczytów szczęścia spada w otchłań rozpaczy oraz postanawia zostać zołzą, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółki — sztuk cztery — zakładają stowarzyszenie co najmniej niespotykane

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na akcję "Raz, dwa, trzy..." na Mirriel.  
> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Pierwszym pytaniem, które po powrocie z ferii wielkanocnych Molly Prewett usłyszała od przyjaciółek, było to, czy jej przeszło (no nie, nie przeszło ani troszeczkę). Drugim było, dlaczego się, do cholery jasnej, spóźniła o przeszło godzinę.  
Molly przymknęła oczy i z rozmarzonym uśmiechem położyła się na kocu. Wiosenne słońce świeciło jej prosto w twarz, lekko słodkawa woń kwiatów upajała, a Artur…  
— Artur poprosił mnie, żebym pomogła mu z esejem na zaklęcia — oświadczyła Molly, patrząc na przyjaciółki z triumfem. — Trochę to trwało, bo przez całe święta nawet go nie zaczął. No ale wiecie… — Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. — Dwie godziny w pustej klasie. A w końcu gdyby chciał, to potrafiłby to napisać, więc…  
Selena Prince, Elinor Rookwood**, Amelia Blishwick i Isla Gamp spojrzały na Molly z nabożeństwem. Chociaż od niemal pięciu lat dzieliły dormitorium — a razem z nim wszystkie dziewczęce sekrety, radości i smutki — nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyła się sprawa tak poważna. Oczywiście zrozumiały, co miała na myśli Molly. Skoro Artur byłby w stanie odrobić swoje zadanie, prośba o pomoc musiała mieć jakiś cel. I oto beznadziejnie, jak się dotąd wydawało, zakochana Molly stała się nagle Molly po prostu zakochaną. Być z może z wzajemnością. Duża rzecz.  
I dobrze, może Isla miała już chłopaka, Jima Browna z Ravenclawu, ale to się stało bardziej przypadkiem. Nie potrzebowała do tego pomocy przyjaciółek, bo właściwie to Jim poderwał Islę, więc Isla nigdy nie wysłała stu czterdziestu siedmiu listów do przyjaciółek podczas jednej przerwy świątecznej, w których analizowałaby każde jego słowo i gest, nie uczyła się piec brzoskwiniowo-wiśniowych babeczek, kiedy usłyszała, jakie są jego ulubione owoce, a już na pewno nie spóźniała się na ich tradycyjne spotkania w Hosgmeade przy starej drewnianej chacie, żeby tylko odrobić ukochanemu lekcje (zwłaszcza że Jim był z klasy siódmej, nie piątej). Po prostu. Chłopak Isli był sprawą Isli. Chłopak Molly był sprawą całej piątki.  
Tylko Selena miała niewyraźną minę.  
— Ech, a ja znalazłam już sposób na tę puchońską laleczkę — westchnęła. — Nawet szlaban od matki dostałam.  
— Co? Na kogo? — spytała nieuważnie Molly, wyrwana z własnych marzeń, w których to aktualnie przeżywała szaleńcze i niebezpieczne przygody z Arturem podczas równie szaleńczych i niebezpiecznych wypraw.  
— No, na tę Leach**. Ale może to i lepiej. Ta książka jest jakaś dziwna.  
— Ee… O czym ty mówisz? — Molly była coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Artur właśnie wydarł ją ze szponów Yeti i oczekiwała na pełen czci i uwielbienia pocałunek. Żadna książka nie mogła być bardziej pasjonująca i gdyby nie padło nazwisko Lucy…  
Selena wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Tak jęczałaś w listach, że chciałam ci jakoś pomóc. No i wyszło mi, że jedyna różnica między tobą a nią to to, że ona jest córką mugolki i mugolaka.  
— Selena!  
— Daj mi skończyć, Elinor. Przecież nie mówię, że jest przez to gorsza. Po prostu takie są fakty. No i pomyślałam, że może mugolki mają jakieś swoje sposoby na chłopaków, których my nie znamy. Tak jak na przykład my mamy amortencję, której nie znają one. — Selena potoczyła wzrokiem po przyjaciółkach, ale te siedziały zbyt osłupiałe, by zareagować, więc kontynuowała: — Same zobaczcie. Matka Lucy, chociaż jest mugolką, wyszła za czarodzieja, który został ministrem magii. Jedna moja dalsza ciotka też wzięła ślub z jakimś mugolem. A teraz Lucy i Artur…  
— To tylko plotki — burknęła Molly.  
— Plotki. Ale wiedziałam, że w tych mieszanych małżeństwach coś musi być. I miałam rację.  
— Co?  
— Naprawdę. One mają normalnie swoje poradniki. Co mają robić, co mówić i tak dalej. Sama jeden taki znalazłam w mugolskiej księgarni. No… i to za to dostałam szlaban. Wiecie, panna Prince w mugolskiej części Londynu… Doprawdy, karygodne.  
— Seleno… — zaczęła bardzo uprzejmie Amelia. — Czy ty znowu grzebałaś w zapasach Slughorna?  
Selena spojrzała z wyrzutem na chichoczące przyjaciółki. To był cios poniżej pasa. Bo to absolutnie nie jej wina, że w zeszłym roku pomyliła fiolki w składziku Slughorna, po tym jak Jim opowiedział im o Felix Felicis. Gdyby Isla nie umawiała się z tym przemądrzałym kujonem, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca.  
— Bardzo śmieszne — oświadczyła z godnością, kiedy dziewczyny się w miarę uspokoiły. — Chciałam tylko pomóc. Myślałam, że jeżeli stworzymy na podstawie takiego poradnika jakiś plan, Molly i Leach będą miały równe szanse i ostatecznie Molly omota Artura jak… jak...  
— Diabelskie sidła — wtrąciła z niewinną minką Elinor.  
— Jak diabelskie sidła i wtedy… Na Merlina, nienawidzę was!  
— Ale Artur zamknął się z Molly w pustej klasie pod byle pretekstem — przypomniała Isla łagodnie. — Więc sprawę możemy uznać za wygraną.  
— I nie musimy zakładać żadnego Koła Zakochanych Nieco Mniej Szczęśliwie, Niżby Się Chciało.  
— E. Li. Nor — syknęła Selena i podjęła wątek, dopiero kiedy Elinor uniosła ręce w geście poddania. — No ale mówiłam. Ta książka jest jakaś… dziwna. O tym, jak stać się zołzą*. Przejrzałam ją trochę i nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek chciałby postępować według tych wskazówek. W każdym razie, cóż, na pewno żadna czarownica tego nie robi.  
— Całe szczęście — szepnęła Molly, zadowolona, że może powrócić do swoich karkołomnych wyczynów. Tym razem miały ścigać ich olbrzymy.  
Znowu jednak zbyt długie pogrążanie się w marzeniach nie było jej dane. Molly mogła zignorować dziwny stuk i szelesty, ale nie pełen napięcia i grozy okrzyk Amelii. Niechętnie otworzyła oczy.  
— Co jest?  
— Bo ten esej… Artur mógł go chcieć, żeby... — zaczęła niepewnie Isla, ale nie dokończyła.  
Nie musiała. Molly podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej, oparła się na rękach i zbladła.  
— O — szepnęła z niejakim zdumieniem. — Patrzcie, a ja ją lubiłam.  
Gryfonki spojrzały na przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem.  
— Seleno… Wzięłaś do Hogwartu tę książkę? — spytała jeszcze Molly z pozorną obojętnością.  
Selena jedynie skinęła głową.  
Ze starej chaty na szczycie wzgórza schodziła właśnie rozchichotana i zarumieniona Lucy Leach, trzymając pod rękę Artura Weasleya.  
To wymagało poważnych środków. To oznaczało wojnę.  
— Więc… to koło. Elinor?  
Elinor uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.  
— Jasne. Będę prezesem.  
A wojna się właśnie rozpoczynała.  
  
  
*Oczywiście, że ta książka została napisana po 1965 roku, ale nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. Przecież istnieje tyle historii, w których psują się zmieniacze czasu tylko po to, by Harry mógł obcować cieleśnie z Voldemortem, kiedy ten miał jeszcze naście lat i nos. Równie dobrze ktoś mógł kiedyś kupić tę książkę i przenieść się z nią w czasie kilkadziesiąt lat wstecz. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Miliony fików nie mogą się mylić.  
**Lucy to Nukałan. Elinor to Draka. Nie pytajcie dlaczego, nie wiem, one tak chciały. A Draka mi betuje większość tekstów, więc jak coś chce, to zazwyczaj nie pytam, tylko słucham. Nuka mi betuje teksty, których nie betuje Draka, więc jak wyżej.>


	2. Rozdział drugi, w którym Molly znajduje nową pasję, nie cofając się przed porwaniem i szantażem, oraz dokonuje publicznego — i ratującego sytuację — dźgnięcia się w rękę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: SzmaragDrac  
> Wszystkie cytaty pochodzą z "Dlaczego mężczyźni kochają zołzy", S. Argov.

  
— Co za bzdury. Kto chciałby być z zołzą? — mruknęła Molly, opierając brodę na kolanach.  
Nie zwykła tracić czasu, toteż kiedy tylko postanowiła poznać sekrety mugolek, od razu zasiadła do lektury. Z właściwą sobie beztroską i niecierpliwością przekartkowała jedynie wstęp i rzuciła się na głęboką wodę. Znaczy na rozdział pierwszy. Tymczasem jak na razie w rozdziale pierwszym nie znalazła nic poza rzeczonymi bzdurami.  
— Artur? — podsunęła nieśmiało Amelia.  
— Co?  
— No… Może Artur chciałby być z zołzą?  
Molly machnęła ręką, jakby opędzała się od natrętnej muchy. Owszem, wszystko to robiła, żeby zdobyć Artura, ale chwilowo była na niego wściekła i wolała nie słyszeć jego imienia. Czuła się jak idiotka. Właściwie to nie powinna czytać tej książki, tylko mu wygarnąć. Tak porządnie. Bo co on sobie wyobrażał, cholera jasna, kiedy prosił o pomoc z zadaniem domowym _ją_ , tylko po to, żeby zdążyć na randkę z _tamtą_? Przecież gdyby wiedziała, gdyby tylko wiedziała, to nigdy… nigdy…  
— Molly. Siadaj. — Usłyszała nagle suchy głos Seleny i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że stoi na środku sypialni, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
— Wiesz, że jeśli nadal utrzymasz tempo średnio trzech zrywań się z miejsca na cztery minuty, nigdy nie wyjdziesz poza okładkę? — spytała z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Elinor.  
Molly z całą godnością, na jaką było ją stać, usiadła. A potem rzuciła w Elinor poduszką. Zaczynała żałować, że poprosiła dziewczyny, by z nią zostały. Co prawda, dały jej wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni, pakując się do łóżka Amelii i omawiając półgłosem najbardziej naglące sprawy ich świeżo utworzonego stowarzyszenia (jak wybór nazwy, na przykład; o planie działania nie padło ani jedno słowo), ale jednak wolałaby móc ruszyć choć ręką bez bycia poddawaną natychmiastowej analizie. Niestety. Wyproszenie ich w jedynej aktualnie akceptowanej przez Molly formie („Odchrzańcie się, do jasnej cholery”) wydawało się jakby niegrzeczne, a poza tym mogła jeszcze potrzebować ich pomocy. Wreszcie, na oznakę końca bitwy z myślami, Molly burknęła coś, co można było uznać za pogodzenie się z losem, i postanowiła przejrzeć jeszcze raz początek rozdziału.  


> Każdy zna jakąś „miłą dziewczynę”. To kobieta, która usilnie nadrabia brak pewności siebie, dając wszystko mężczyźnie, którego ledwie zna, niewiele od niego wymagając. 

  
Molly zmarszczyła brwi. W pierwszej chwili chciała ponownie obsobaczyć poradnik, Artura, autorkę poradnika, rodziców Artura i wszystkie mugolki parające się pisaniem, ale coś — przebłysk rozsądku bądź ostrzegawczy syk Seleny — kazało jej się wstrzymać. _Donikąd nie dojdę, jeśli z lotu skreślę każde zdanie_ , uznała, westchnęła cierpiętniczo i weszła w tryb analizy.  
— Dziewczynki? — miauknęła po chwili bezowocnego wysiłku. — Czy ja jestem pewna siebie?  
— Ee… Że co?  
— Pewna siebie. Czy jestem. Ja.  
— Hm… Powiedziałaś raz mojej skrzatce, że nie jesteś głodna — mruknęła Selena.  
— I opowiadałaś Poppy o tym, że magomedycyna jest dla tchórzy i nudziarzy — dodała Amelia.  
— No właśnie — westchnęła z rezygnacją Molly. — Do tego znam dobrze Artura, w końcu jesteśmy w jednym domu piąty rok. Nie daję mu wszystkiego, bo on niczego ode mnie nie chce. No i dużo od niego wymagam. Na przykład, żeby nie umawiał się z Lucy tuż po tym, jak odrobię za niego pracę domową. A najlepiej wcale. Czyli jednak bzdury…  
Dziewczyny wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym Elinor podeszła, pochyliła się nad Molly i zerknęła jej przez ramię.  
— No… Faktycznie — oznajmiła, przygryzając wargi. — Jakoś bez sensu. Ale może po prostu ta książka jest dla różnych osób? Znaczy może istnieją mugolki, które dają wszystko obcym facetom czy coś?  
— Tak, po prostu będziesz miała mniej do poprawiania. To pewnie jest skierowane do najbardziej beznadziejnej grupy mugolek — dodała Amelia z przekonaniem. — Takich, wiesz, co to wszystko robią źle. Więc jak ty znasz i wymagasz, to chyba w porządku.  
— A ty, Isla, jak myślisz?  
Isla spojrzała na Molly i nawet przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Czytaj dalej — nakazała niecierpliwie Selena. — Przecież nie będziesz siedzieć w kółko nad jednym zdaniem. 

> Wiedząc, jak żałosnych porad sercowych udzielają popularne kolorowe magazyny, łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego kobiety tak ochoczo nadskakują swoim partnerom. 

  
_Ojej, mugolki mają nawet specjalne gazety! Jak niby mam się z nimi mierzyć?_

> „Pożartuj, a potem ugotuj mu obiad z czterech dań… upiecz walentynkowe ciasteczka z egzotyczną posypką sprowadzaną z Malezji (wzorem Marthy Stewart). Nie zapomnij o eleganckich serwetkach i ekologicznych truskawkach (...)”. 

  
Molly przemknęło przez myśl, że jednak powinna była posypać brzoskwiniowo-wiśniowe babeczki wiórkami kokosowymi, ale tylko westchnęła ciężko i zachowała to dla siebie. Dziewczyny nie musiały wiedzieć, że chyba jednak stała na równi z przedstawicielkami tej „najbardziej beznadziejnej grupy mugolek”. I że schrzaniła nawet głupie babeczki. 

> I na co to jest recepta? Na katastrofę. 

  
A więc już oficjalnie. Była gorsza niż te wszystkie mugolki. Zachowała się żałośniej niż przewidziały poradniki dla żałosnych kobiet. Nie była nawet katastrofą. Była gorsza niż katastrofa.  
Na szczęście w naturze Molly nie leżało zbyt długie oddawanie się rozpaczy. Zwłaszcza kiedy każdy jej ruch śledziły cztery uważne obserwatorki. Z zaciętą miną sięgnęła więc po pergamin i pióro, poprawiła się na łóżku i wróciła do lektury.  
Kilka godzin później miała już gotowy plan działania. Na jednym z pergaminów spisała sobie rzeczy bardziej ogólne i długofalowe — jak to, że powinna być często zajęta, ale zawsze miła dla Artura, albo że nie powinna okazywać zazdrości o żadną z kobiet kręcących się w jego pobliżu. Drugi pergamin był pusty, nie licząc kolumny cyfr umieszczonej po jego lewej stronie. Tam miały się znaleźć konkretne sytuacje do odhaczenia.  
— No to tak… Cóż... — mruknęła z powątpiewaniem Isla, stawiając przed Molly tacę pełną smakołyków. — Czyli to dlatego kategorycznie odmówiłaś zejścia na kolację? Żeby zrobić ze swojego życia sztukę odgrywaną według scenariusza?  
— Jeżeli to przekona Artura, że tak naprawdę od zawsze kochał tylko mnie, a Leach była głupim błędem młodości i jednostką zupełnie niewartą jego zainteresowania, to odpowiedź brzmi: tak. A co?  
— Ee… Nie no, nic. Tylko że to trochę, hm, głupie? Znaczy nie sądzisz, że nawet jeśli przez tę książkę on zwróci na ciebie uwagę, to to będzie trochę jakby… oszukane?  
— Bzdura — oświadczyła z wyższością Molly. — Zobacz, kiedy mówiłam, że upiekę babeczki specjalnie dla Artura, nie miałaś nic przeciwko, prawda?  
— No... tak.  
— To czemu zrobienie czegoś innego również specjalnie dla niego ma być oszustwem? Zwłaszcza jeśli dla odmiany zadziała?  
Isla wzruszyła ramionami.  
— Może masz rację, ale wciąż mnie to niepokoi. A co, jeśli Leach korzystała z tych samych metod i on się zorientuje?  
Molly przewróciła oczami.  
— Wszystkie czarownice też korzystają z tych samych metod. I co? I nic. Chłopcy są ślepi.  
— Poza tym — Selena uznała za słuszne bronić swojego pomysłu — mugolki tych poradników mają pełno. Sama widziałam. Leach nie musi używać akurat tego. To pewnie tak jak my możemy sobie pomóc Amortencją albo Imperiusem — parsknęła śmiechem.  
— Albo Felix Felicis, o ile jesteśmy w stanie odróżnić go od wywaru z blekotu, prawda? — wtrąciła Elinor, z nagłym skupieniem wpatrując się w sklepienie.  
— Otruję twoją sowę — odparła z przyjaznym uśmiechem Selena. — A później ciebie.  
— Pod warunkiem, że trafisz na właści…  
— _Silencio_ , kochana.  
Elinor spróbowała wyrwać Selenie różdżkę z ręki, ale Molly była szybsza. Doprowadziła przyjaciółki do porządku (Selenie trzeba było przywrócić kilka guzików w okolicach kołnierzyka), poczęstowała je upiorogackiem w ramach ostrzeżenia, ziewnęła potężnie i opadła na łóżko.  
— Możecie pozabijać się później? — spytała uprzejmie. — Wciąż nie wiem, co o tym sądzicie.  
— No to może po prostu zacznij działać, skoro i tak nie mamy na razie nic innego na podorędziu? — zaproponowała Amelia. — Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie, i najwyżej na bieżąco będziemy modyfikować cały plan.  
Molly nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale Selena wydawała się nie mieć wątpliwości.  
— No, daj, co tam masz pierwsze — ponagliła.  
Molly westchnęła, przewertowała książkę i stanęła na wieku kufra Isli. Był najwyższy, a specjalne okazje wymagały specjalnych działań. I specjalnej oprawy, powiedzmy, wizualnej. Kiedy dziewczyny umilkły przygniecione wagą wydarzenia, Molly odrzuciła gęste rude włosy i zaczęła czytać uroczystym tonem:

> Właśnie dlatego kobieta, w której on się naprawdę może zakochać, nie wyskakuje z obiadem z czterech dań ani z porcelanową zastawą. Na początek ugości go jednym daniem. (Prażona kukurydza). Żadnych eleganckich serwetek. Plastikowa miseczka Tupperware całkowicie wystarczy. Chyba że gość woli papierową torebkę, o co nie zawadzi go spytać. 

  
Pięć Gryfonek potoczyło po sobie wielce przerażonym wzrokiem. Molly zadrżała na swym prowizorycznym podium. Wreszcie Amelia nie wytrzymała.  
— Dziewczyny… — jęknęła. — Co to, na Merlina wielkiego, jest — ta prażona kukurydza?

— Hej, poćwiczyłabyś dzisiaj ze mną te zaklęcia tarczy?  
Molly znad nietkniętego obiadu spojrzała na Artura; wydawał jej się dziwnie niepewny. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu.  
— O której?  
— Po kolacji?  
— Ojej — stropiła się Molly. — Będę zajęta — dodała dobitnie w ramach wyjaśnienia, na dowód czego uniosła bliżej nieokreślonego kształtu wełniane coś, w co wplątane były druty. Nie potrafiła ukryć przy tym nienawistnego spojrzenia, ale zaraz zreflektowała się i posłała Arturowi promienny uśmiech. — Świetna zabawa, powaga.  
— No taak, widziałem, że zajmujesz się… _tym_ … od samego rana, ale myślałem, że może znalazłabyś chociaż godzinkę. Wiesz, że to ważne…  
Molly skrzywiła się lekko. Oczywiście chęć spotkania się z nią była chwalebna, jednakże Arturowi daleko było do obiecywanej przez poradnik zazdrości, ciekawości i motywacji do zwalczania przeszkód.  
— A to jest ważne dla mnie — prychnęła. — Poza tym ja lubię robić na drutach. Uwielbiam.  
— Od kiedy? — Mina Artura wyrażała powątpiewanie.  
_Od dzisiejszej nocy._  
— Od Wielkanocy. A czemu pytasz?  
— Bo większość czarownic używa do tego zaklęć. Chyba tylko zawodowi projektanci nie wspomagają się magią.  
_I mugolki, idioto. Mugolki. Przejdź do randki._  
— Mmm... Może masz rację.  
— Kto cię nauczył?  
_Pomiotek. Skrzat, którego pod zaklęciem niewidzialności złapałam nocą w wieży. I szantażowałam nowymi ubraniami. I strajkiem głodowym. A co tam u Ciebie?_  
— Przyjaciel. A co?  
— Nie, nic, tak pytam. To co z tą…  
_Randką? Ha! Zazdrosny o Pomiotka?_  
— Z czym, Arturze? — Molly posłała koledze spojrzenie spod rzęs. Chrzanić poradniki. Takie coś zawsze działało.  
— No, nauką. Zaklęć.  
_!@#$%^ &*()._  
— Robię sweter — oznajmiła Molly, z irytacją machając drutami. — Nie będę wszystkiego rzucać, żeby się do ciebie dostosować, bo nie radzisz sobie z jakimś idiotycznym zaklęciem! Skoro chcesz czegoś ode mnie, to nie sądzisz, że to ty powinieneś dostosować się do mnie i do moich planów, nawet jeżeli najwidoczniej w twojej hierarchii są o wiele mniej istotne niż moje, bo, wyobraź sobie, moje są dla mnie o wiele istotniejsze od ciebie i od twoich planów, bo kto to widział, żebym to ja, ja!, miała ci ułatwiać jeszcze twoje życie, z jakiej racji, skoro mnie ono, oczywiście, w ogóle nie obcho… — Molly z przerażeniem zatkała usta dłonią. Miała go zmotywować, tak, ale o ile dobrze pamiętała, robienie scen było absolutnie zakazane. To on miał chcieć się dostosować, a nie ona — wymuszać dostosowanie. Do tego przecież okazywanie zazdrości było najgorszą rzeczą, której mogła się dopuścić!  
Zerknęła na Artura. Siedział z wyjątkowo głupią miną i wpatrywał się w nią z dość, cóż, tępawym wyrazem twarzy, ale tym razem nie mogło jej to rozśmieszyć. Ani rozczulić.  
— Żartowałam — oznajmiła słabym głosem. — Ha ha.  
Artur wytrzeszczył oczy.  
— Poza tym jestem śpiąca. I głodna. — dodała, po czym zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która wydawała jej się słuszna: z impetem wbiła sobie jeden z drutów w dłoń. — Muszę do pielęgniarki! O dwudziestej pierwszej w pokoju wspólnym — zawołała i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali, ściskając kurczowo swoją robótkę.  
Artur mimowolnie spojrzał na nietknięty posiłek Molly i wytrzeszczył oczy jeszcze bardziej.

Członkinie Koła Zakochanych Nieco Mniej Szczęśliwie, Niżby Się Chciało (aktualnie niezakochane nieszczęśliwie cztery piąte koła wciąż nie podjęły decyzji co do nowej nazwy) siedziały w sypialni i zwieszały nosy na kwintę.  
— No więc… może nie poszło najlepiej, ale to dopiero pierwszy dzień — zdecydowanie zbyt optymistycznie, jak na gust Molly, oznajmiła Selena.  
— Nie jestem pewna, czy to w ogóle taki wspaniały pomysł — mruknęła Isla. — Przecież ona na dobrą sprawę zepsuła tylko jedną rzecz, a wyszło… cóż. Źle.  
Molly przeczesała włosy palcami. Porażkę zdążyła już przepłakać, przewściekać i przewrzeszczeć. Była gotowa do dalszego działania.  
— Hej, ja tu jestem — rzuciła raźno. — Owszem, przesadziłam z przemową. Ale Artur prawie w ogóle nie był zainteresowany moją robótką, dopóki…  
— ...dopóki nie zaczęłaś sprawdzać, czy nadawałabyś się na laleczkę voodoo? — podsunęła usłużnie Elinor.  
Molly nie zniżyła się do komentarza.  
— Dopóki nie zaczęłam histeryzować — dokończyła z kamienną miną. — A powinien zrozumieć, że mam swoje życie i że musi zrobić ze mnie priorytet, żeby mieć szansę na spotkania ze mną — wyrecytowała. — Co robię źle?  
— Pokaż jeszcze raz ten tekst. Sprawdzimy — nakazała Selena, zdesperowana, żeby jej poradnik okazał się rzeczywiście pomocny.   


> Mężczyznę naprawdę odrzucają tak przyziemne zajęcia jak party z prezentacją naczyń Tupperware, ale już dzierganie na drutach, ogrodnictwo, ceramika czy coś w tym guście załatwią sprawę. Bądź pewna, że jego męskie ego nie pozwoli mu przegrać w konkurencji ze swetrem, rośliną doniczkową i kupą gliny. 

  
— No to… może na Artura lepiej zadziałałaby ta ceramika albo rośliny? — spytała niepewnie Amelia.  
— Albo po prostu Artur nie ma męskiego ego. — Selena uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
Molly pozwoliła sobie na zdecydowanie niekobiece warknięcie.  
— Artur jest bardzo męski — oznajmiła stanowczo, ignorując dziwne pokasływania i chrząknięcia dolatujące od czterech przyjaciółek. — Zwyczajnie nie musi tego udowadniać.  
— Zielarstwo? Zawsze to lubiłaś.  
— A co? Zrobicie sobie warty, która, kiedy i pod jakim pretekstem będzie wlokła go do cieplarni, żeby mógł zapoznać się z moją nową pasją? Poza tym idealna randka, rzeczywiście. Ja utytłana ziemią, spocona, w towarzystwie mandragor — prychnęła Molly. — Robótka to jedyna sensowna możliwość. Wyobrażacie sobie, że siedzę przy śniadaniu i lepię garnki z gliny?  
Nie, dziewczyny sobie nie wyobrażały. A jako że wszystkie możliwości zostały odrzucone, zostawało do zrobienia jedno. Prażona kukurydza. Czymkolwiek była, miały na jej przygotowanie nie więcej niż godzinę. 


End file.
